Through My Eyes
by Serenade by Moonlight
Summary: A half-demon girl mysteriously appears in Konoha. What happens when she gets assigned to Yondaime's team with Kakashi, Rin, and Obito? What will be the fates of the newly introduced teammates? Kakashi x OC. Sorta follows the story line.
1. New Findings

Through My Eyes

Yoooo! I'm going to try to update this fanfic as much as I can. I had a sudden inspiration to create another one and I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I thought of the storyline in my head! I find it difficult sometimes to put what you think in your head into written words. Sometimes it's just one of those things that only make sense in your head, ya know? Haha, anyway, I'm going to stop rambling. Onwards!

Note: This story takes place fourteen years before Naruto was born. Just imagine all the characters in a younger form. This story also follows the storyline of the original Naruto series, but with a different twist of events.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama," said a voice as a puff of smoke appeared in the room. Out of the smoke came a tall ANBU member carrying a stack of papers.<p>

"Did you finally research the disturbance that occurred within our borders in the forest? Report to me everything and anything that was found," he responded still turned around staring outside the window.

"Well…we didn't find any invaders or evidence of incidental invasion. All we found was a little girl that was unconscious on the forest floor. She appears to be very young in age, I would guess about five years old. She also has a very interesting appearance, as she has white hair, similar to snowfall…" said the ANBU member as he sorted through his paper statements.

"A little girl?" asked the Hokage.

"Correct, Hokage-sama. We brought her to the nearest hospital and she is currently being monitored by our doctors. It seems as if she is in stable condition, but as they were changing her into the hospital attire, the nurses noticed a strange marking upon her arms. Almost as if it were a permanent tattoo that runs up her entire right arm. It's quite unusual, especially for someone of her age." The ANBU member continued on reading from his reports.

"She sounds like an interesting little kid…I'll come to see her and investigate," the Hokage stated as he walked out the door.

'_Something seems a little bit off with this situation, especially since she's not a member of our village.'_

* * *

><p>"Ah! Hokage-sama! What brings you to the hospital? Are you hurt?" Asked a nurse at the front desk of the hospital.<p>

"Oh, no. Not at all! I came here to see the girl that was found lying unconscious. Can you lead me to her room?" Sarutobi asked. The nurse politely agreed and led him to the room. As he opened the door to the hospital room, he was greeted by a group of nurses and doctors that were intently staring at the girl.

"How is she doing?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh, she is absolutely fine. We're just waiting for her to wake up." One of the doctors responded.

"When she wakes up, we have to start her questioning about where she came from and if she knows anything about the intrusion," stated the ANBU member accompanying the Hokage. Sarutobi wandered over to the unconscious girl and examined her arm.

"That's one interesting marking she has on her arm…" he started as he lifted up her hands. The marking stopped immediately at her wrists and traveled all the way up until it reached her shoulders. As he ran his fingers across the tattoo, he heard the EKG in the background finally pick up pace. Soon enough, he felt her hand twitch in his grasp. Slowly, but surely, the mysterious girl opened her eyes in a haze.

Eyes all across the room stared in anticipation at the awakening girl. Was she an enemy? Was she an ally? Is she a spy? None of the answers to the questions were known. The girl opened her eyes, revealing her light purple orbs. Her eyes just then widened as she darted her pupils from left to right in a state of panic and fear.

"What's your name dear child?" Sarutobi asked as he gazed at the child's fearful face. She responded with a growl and yelled out words in another language. She then proceeded to throw her blankets off in a fit of rage and was about to rip her IVs out of her arm before the nurses stopped her.

"Don't do that! It'll cause severe bleeding!" the nurse warned her. However, the girl took no heed of her word and ripped them out of one of her arms, causing blood to fly everywhere. Just as she was about to rip out the other one in the other arm, the nurse grabbed her wrist.

The enraged girl, of course, wasn't very happy with this, and then proceeded to grab the nurse by her shirt and throw her across the room. Sarutobi quickly proceeded to cast a restraining jutsu that sealed her down to the hospital bed and was also unable to move her arms and legs. Although she was still thrashing about, the Hokage still kept his composure.

"Dear child, we are not here to harm you! If you can understand me, please stop this insolent behavior!" he said with a little bit of authority in his voice. He then placed his hand on top of her clenched fist in a peaceful manner, as if he were asking her to trust him without any spoken words. She took heed of this and calmed down.

"Do you understand what I'm saying young child? Please respond if you do so." he calmly asked.

"Who are you?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. What's your name? Where did you come from?" he asked quietly.

"Let me go." She simply stated and ignored his questioning.

"Not until you answer my questions."

"Let me go then I'll answer your questions." The Hokage sighed and did as he was asked. As soon as the jutsu was released, the young girl swiftly hopped out of the bed, jumped through the window, and then jumped from the roof into the village center.

It seemed as if she ran for miles through the town center. She ignored the stares of the villagers, as she was used to being stared at anyway. She stopped running to catch her breath. As soon as she stopped running, the ANBU member appeared in a cloud of smoke, took her up in his arms, then transported her back to Konoha's interrogation office.


	2. First Smiles

Through My Eyes

The young girl in the arms of the Anbu member was thrashing and flailing uncontrollably. To make it worse, she was yelling a the top of her lungs and was punching the back of the guy she was thrown over.

"What the hell! Let me go! Damn!" The white-haired girl screamed trying to escape from the tight grip she was captured in.

"Aren't you like three years old? Who are you to use such language to a respected older adult!" The uniformed man said back with much authority.

"Why would I give you respect? I don't know you. You don't automatically GET respect just because you've lived longer than me. You have to earn it! Besides...I'm not three, I'm five." she said crossing her arms.

"Three...five...it's all the same. Anyway, behave! We need to ask you a few questions."

"I don't want to talk to you guys," she stated bluntly. The man carried her into the interrogation office located in the Hokage's office building and plopped her into the chair. He then continued to cast a jutsu that restrained her wrists and ankles to the wooden chair. The white-haired girl's growl continued even when the Hokage walked into the room.

"Dear child, please stop that growling. You were not raised by wolves," Sarutobi stated as he sat down in a chair directly opposite to her. Surprisingly, she did as she was told and he continued with his questioning. "What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you in front of this crowd of people...make them leave." She said without emotion.

"Do what she says." Sarutobi commanded and they all left, leaving just him and the little girl.

"My name is...Ayane." She responded to his earlier question.

"Ayane what?"

"Just Ayane." She corrected him.

"You only have one name? Anyway, it's a start. What village are you from? You're certainly not from ours." He asked.

"What's the big deal about belonging to a village?" She asked.

"I just want to know if you are considered an ally or an enemy. That's all." He responded.

"I don't have a village. Me and my mother were kicked out of our previous village because of me...but that's another story that you don't need to know about. We eventually teamed up with some other wandering shinobi that we have met on our journeys and we've become some sort of wandering pack."

"That's very interesting." Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his chair taking notes.

"No, it's not." She said in a smart-alec tone.

"ANYWAY, where are your parents?" He queried.

"My father is dead. My mother, on the other hand, I'm not sure, but I don't care. The last thing I remember is we were wandering through the forest, we got attacked by a group of shinobi, and I got knocked unconscious. Now I'm here. Alone. And strapped to a chair." She frowned.

"I'm sorry about your father." He said in solemn tone.

"I'm sorry too. He left me with such a worthless mother." She scowled.

"Hey now, don't you say that about your mother! She birthed you!" Sarutobi pointed at the young girl, who then rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand. My mother is weak. A weak woman. Weak women get strong men, who put their faith in these same women, killed. That is why my father is dead. He died protecting us because my mother cannot defend herself properly. If there's anything I don't want to be in the world, it's to be the same type of woman my mother is. I CAN defend myself. I CAN fight. Therefore, I CANNOT be like her even if I wanted to!" Ayane's hair fell in her face.

"Your father died an honorable death...protecting the one he cared for the most. You just have to make sure his death was not in vain and continue to protect your mother!" Sarutobi shouted.

"I told you before, old man! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. You could never understand unless you actually experienced the same things as me. And until then, you can't talk to me like you know how I feel!" She shouted back. There was a moment of silence in the room before either of them spoke. Ayane could not see Sarutobi, but she could feel him staring at her from his chair.

"Ayane...I hope I can call you that. You may be right. I don't understand. Therefore, I cannot judge. However, I can sense the anger in your voice...the hatred...the pure animosity. I'll let you go now if you don't want to talk anymore." Sarutobi released the restraining jutsu. Ayane touched her hands and her ankles as to check if they were still there.

"You're the Hokage, right?" Ayane asked. Sarutobi nodded and smiled at her.

"Do you think that you could keep what I said confidential? I mean, you are the Hokage right. It's your job to protect people." Ayane stated.

"Correction, it's my job to protect people of Konoha..." He started off, but then he saw Ayane look down in a somewhat sorrowful state.

"...And you are welcome to stay in Konoha until you can reach contact with your mother. As long as you stay here, you are considered to be a regular civilian of the Konoha village." Sarutobi stated as he turned around and smiled at the young girl. For the entire day that she had been conscious, this was the first time Sarutobi had seen her smile. And he would never forget that sincere smile for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please! (:<p> 


	3. Through the Fights and Tears

Through My Eyes

A note: In this story, let's all pretend Kakashi, Rin, and Obito were all in the academy at the same age. That is all. Oh and, of course, Hiyori and Ayane are my OC's.

* * *

><p>The days passed by slowly, but yet, there was still no word from her mother, or better yet, anyone from which she knew. Of course because of this, the Hokage hasn't seen her smile since that one time in the interrogation office. All she did was spend her time following the Hokage around everyday.<p>

"So Ayane, what do you think of my village? You've been here for quite a few days now, so you should be used to it!" Sarutobi said with a smile. He was just checking around things in the village and greeting all the nearby civilians and local shop owners, but Ayane decided to follow him.

"Well let's say...life here in Konoha is wonderful. And by wonderful, I mean horrible! I thought being in a village would be more welcoming than this." She said with a scowl. All people did in the main village was stare at her and whisper to each other behind her back.

"Oh dear, you're probably just imagining things. You must be tired following me everyday since my life isn't that exciting anymore because of my increasing age. Oh, I know! I should introduce you to some kids your age." Sarutobi said as he put his hands on her head and rubbed it.

"I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, I've already met your son, Asuma, but it was just brief and awkward." Ayane muttered underneath her breath.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe you should try making friends with some of the female shinobis-in-training at the local academy." He reassured her with a bright smile and led her towards the academy doors.

_'Why is this guy so happy all the freaking time...geez.'_

* * *

><p>Sarutobi slowly owned the academy doors and the loudly chattering class quickly quieted and stared down at the Hokage and the young girl.<p>

"Oh, Hokage-sama! Can I help you with anything? The academy teacher said as he ran towards Sarutobi with a bright smile.

"I just wanted to introduce you to a new member of our village. Her name is Ayane and I was hoping she could find some friends here." he responded.

"Oh, welcome! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Ayane?" The teacher enthusiastically screamed to Ayane and grabbed her hands. Ayane frowned. She really didn't want to do this. At all. But what the hell, what is there to lose? Ayane shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to face the staring young class.

"...Hello. My name is Ayane. It's nice to meet you...all of you," She stated with a nonchalant tone in her voice. All the boys in the class, despite their young age, immediately sat upright in their chairs with the utmost excitement.

"Wow, she is so pretty!"One boy exclaimed. He wore a blue jumpsuit-type outfit and orange goggles. His black spiked hair made him look interesting to her.

"Calm down, man." The boy next to him exclaimed. Like him, his spiked hair, although it was gray, made him look interesting as well.

"Yeah dude, you can't even get close to her. She's too pretty for you!" Another shouted from across the room. All the girls in the class started to scowl at her for all the attention Ayane was getting.

"What are you guys even talking about? She's not even that pretty! You're just overreacting." One blonde girl from the crowd said in between the two feuding boys. This outburst caused a whole chamber of girls in the room to standup in defiance and verbally assault the young girl at the same time.

"Hey now...come on. I didn't come here to be insulted." Ayane didn't change her tone of voice. The young blonde girl came down the stairs to face her.

"No one asked you to come in here at all. Who do you think you are just walking in here and stealing all the attention? We girls were here way before your ugly self!" The blonde girl said as she pointed in Ayane's unfazed face.

"Now, now! You girls are too young to be arguing in this manner!" The Hokage said as he tried to usher Ayane away, but she shoved his hands away to face the girl once more.

"Do you honestly think you calling me ugly is going to hurt my feelings? I don't even know your name. If I don't even know your name, why do you think your opinion is of ANY importance to me?" Ayane said as she shifted back in her relaxed posture.

"Hiyori-chan! Stop it! You don't even know the girl!" Another girl rung out from the audience.

"I know her well enough. My mom told me that her parents abandoned her so she's stuck in this village. Judging by the way she looks, I'm not surprised they abandoned her! Must be a shame to -" The girl was quickly interrupted once Ayane swiftly lifted her up by the collar of her shirt and slammed her to the floor. It seemed too quick to be real! Hiyori let out a combination of a groan and a scream once she heard her own body thud against the ground.

"You shut up right now! Your friend is right, you don't know a damn thing about me so don't even start acting like you know! Judging by the way YOU look, I could mistake you for goddamn troll who lives underneath the bridge!" Ayane screamed at her as she was sitting on top of the young girl on the ground.

"Ayane! Please get off of her! You're going to hurt her more!" Sarutobi said as he lifted Ayane off the girl and held the frustrated girl sideways in his arms.

"Let me go! Right now! If anything, she brought this upon herself!" Ayane screamed still thrashing around. Hiyori finally lifted herself off the ground and gave a dangerous glare at Ayane who returned it right back. But, too Ayane's victory, she said nothing and returned back to her seat.

"I'm so sorry for the disruption! We'll be going now." Sarutobi said as he quickly walked out with Ayane in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what the hell, old man! Why don't you let me punch in her the face just a couple of times?" Ayane asked with extreme anger. She was being led back towards his office.<p>

"Ayane! You can't just go around beating people up! I didn't even know you were that skilled. I sensed your chakra levels, which are extremely high for someone of your age, but I never suspected anything of it." Sarutobi said as he finally put Ayane down to open the door to his office. But, to his surprise, she was silent and her head was pointing downward towards the floor, almost as if she was sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, Ayane. I know you must still be feeling uncomfortable with your new surroundings and all." Sarutobi said as he locked the door behind him.

"But...these shouldn't be my surroundings at all! I should be with my mother and the people I had traveled with!" She shouted. Sarutobi didn't know what to say. They just stood there in moments of silence until he heard soft sobs coming from the young girl.

"...Do you really think ….my mother abandoned me now that finally had the chance?" Ayane said staring at her feet, but then clenched her fists once tears started to fall.

"What makes you think that?" He asked gently.

"No matter how I hate my mother...she is really all I have left. If she felt the same way about me, I'd think that she would have found me by now. How can you lose your only child for multiple days...unless you're not even trying." She said between sobs. Ayane tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept falling.

"That's not true, Ayane. She's not all you have left...you have me. Even though we only met a couple of days ago, and if you have nowhere to go, I will always be here for you." Sarutobi said as he rubbed the young girl's head. After all, she was about one-third his height. Ayane wiped her eyes once again.

"You don't have to hide your tears, Ayane. I'll keep my promise of confidentiality. After all, I am the Hokage." He gave her a slight smile. With that, Ayane barely wrapped her hands around his waist as she cried onto his robes.

"...And if your mother was here right now, I'm sure she has missed you as much, if not more, as you missed her." He reassured her through her tears.

Somehow, although words were not spoken after that moment, Sarutobi knew that these tears were not related to the incident that happened at the academy. Ayane, although she was so young, was crying out all her pain and frustration that she has held in for these few years she had been alive. At that time, he didn't have the heart to tell her that the ANBU scout team found her mother dead that morning.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Would Be Super Lovely.<p> 


	4. We Are Friends, Aren't We?

Through My Eyes

Author's Note: I read every single one of my reviews. I will try to gradually include your ideas into my own work. Thank you for your time! (: I hope you enjoy my story~

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! It's Sunday! You're always supposed to eat dinner with your family on Sunday! Asuma is already out training, so who am I going to eat with?" Sarutobi said as he complained to his wife.<p>

"Stop your pouting, I'm not hungry and I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She replied as she walked upstairs. He secretly cursed her underneath his breath. By now, it has been about three weeks since Ayane had broke down crying, and he finally let her move into the spare room on the lower floor of his house.

"Ayane! Are you busy?" Sarutobi said as he knocked and entered into her room.

"There's really nothing for me to be busy with..." She replied casually.

"Great, let's go out to dinner!" He replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I love eating at this place!" Sarutobi said as he led Ayane to a local ramen shop. They sat down at a booth and were reading the menu before they were interrupted by a shouting person.<p>

"Aye, Hokage-sama! What brings you here?" A tall man with gray hair said as he walked towards their table. With him was the boy with the spiked gray hair that she had seen earlier at the academy. Ayane could definitely tell they were father and son.

"Oh, hello Sakumo and Kakashi! How are you doing? I'm just having a little dinner with Ayane here." He stated in a friendly tone.

"Oh, I've heard about you! Welcome to the village!" Sakumo said to Ayane.

"Well, I hope they were good things at least." Ayane said with no expresion.

"Uh...I apologize. Ayane really hasn't had the greatest experiences in the village thus far." Sarutobi said as he scratched his head and laughed.

"I know you! You're that girl that entered the academy a few weeks ago," said Kakashi.

"That's great that you two know each other! You should show her around the village one day, Kakashi." Sakumo said to his son.

"I don't really know -" Kakashi was interrupted by his father tightening his grip on his shoulder.

"What he meant is that he'd love to!" Sakumo said with a smile. Ayane frowned at these random people making plans for her without her input.

"Ayane was it? It was nice meeting you. See you two later!" Sakumo left.

"Nice to meet you." Kakashi bowed then left and followed his father outside. Soon afterward, Ayane and Sarutobi had received the food they ordered. It was unusually silent and Ayane only stared down at the table.

"I'm sorry if you feel awkward eating here with me," Sarutobi said with a slightly depressing tone.

"I don't mind. You're the only one in the village paying any mind to me in the first place." She replied.

"You know, I'm not close with my family. Asuma is always out training and my wife never wants to spend any time with me. I guess I'm kind of taking advantage of your presence here" He said as he laughed.

"So...let's play a game! If you ask me a question about anything, I'll respond with the complete truth. Then, I get to ask you a question. We'll take turns!" He said with a smile, but Ayane frowned and was then again forced into doing something.

"Okay. Uh...What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Red. Red symbolizes fire, and we reside in the Land of Fire!" He replied with a laugh.

"Typical."

"So, Ayane. What's the significance of the tattoo on your arm?" He was straight to the point. This was the real reason behind his little "game."

"Game over. I'm not playing anymore." Ayane replied with a scowl.

"Why can't you trust me?"

"It's not about trust, it's about minding your own business," She said with a frown.

"Oh, don't be that way! You need to learn respect for your elders. Especially elders with a Hokage title."

"A title is just a title. The same way my mother's title is "mother" even though she doesn't act like one! Wait till I see her, I oughta –" She started to raise her voice a little bit.

"Ayane." He said with an authoritative voice. It was the most serious tone he has ever given her, and it in fact, scared her to the very core. There was an eerie silence that followed.

"Your mother was found dead." He said solemnly.

"...W-what? When?" She choked out.

"A few weeks ago. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I just don't know the right time to tell a child about the death of a parent..." He started.

"It's okay. I mean, like, it's partly my fault for being so stupid and believing that she was coming back for me. So stupid..." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ayane..."

"And excuse me for having these false hopes that I wasn't alone in this world. It's okay now, because now I just have soooooo many friends in this village." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." Ayane said as she grabbed her things and left Sarutobi sitting by himself. After all, she couldn't let him see her crying again. Once was enough. When she wiped the tears out of her eyes, she lifted her head up only to see numerous villagers standing around her and staring. The whispers. Oh, the whispers she heard! Ayane looked up to see the mountains carved with the numerous Hokage's faces inside and she headed towards it.

* * *

><p>After running through the crowds of people and climbing the rock, she finally arrived at the top and was out of breath. Not that the climb was strenuous, but because of her uncontrollable sobbing. She sat down on top of Sarutobi's rock face and buried her head in her lap.<p>

"I'm so stupid..." Ayane said to herself.

"I don't really know you that well, but I doubt you're stupid. If you were, at least you make up for it in strength!" An unknown said from behind her. Ayane quickly whipped her head around to see the gray-haired boy from earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Ayane said as she swiftly wiped the tears from her face to avoid the young boy from seeing her crying.

"I was in the village center and I saw you crying. I was walking towards you, but you took off running. So...I followed you to see if you were okay." Kakashi sat down next to her.

"I wasn't crying." Ayane said stubbornly.

"Then why are your eyes red?"

"Shut up! No they're not!" She said as she scooted away from him.

"So you've been having hard times in the village so far?" He asked trying to change the subject. She only nodded her head in response.

"Yeah, I have no friends. Everyone's afraid of me. I haven't even done anything. They're just afraid of me based on what they heard about me and what I look like." She said frowning again.

"So they're afraid of pretty girls? How weird." He said with a smile.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Well, for what it's worth, I'm not afraid of you. Although you do frown and scowl a lot."

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"I take it it's not worth a lot, haha. Anyway, if you're really that desperate, I'll always be here if you need a friend." He said as he smiled at her. She finally looked up and stared at him. Was this the first time someone other than the Hokage being nice to her?

"Anyway, I have to get home soon. It's getting near my bed time and my father will kick my butt if I come home late!"

"Hey! What was your name again?" Ayane asked.

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

"...Thank you, Kakashi." She said with a smile.

"You should smile more! It suits you a lot better than a frown or a scowl! Haha, anyway, see you later, Ayane!" He performed a series of hand seals and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ayane slowly descended the mountain and walked towards her house. On the doorsteps was a black box with her name on it. She picked up the box and opened it to reveal lavender-colored flower. On the top of the box was a note that read:

_'Dear Ayane, _

_I hope that you feel better about whatever was bothering you tonight. After all, you know what they say, tomorrow is a new day! Cheer up! Oh, and I picked this for you on my way down the mountain. It reminded me of you because it's almost the same color as your eyes. Goodnight!_

_P.S. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow? That's what friends do. We are friends right?_

_Your New (Hopefully) Friend, _

_Kakashi Hatake.'_

Although no one was outside with her, she clutched the box close to her and held the flower tightly in between her fingers.

"Yes, we definitely are friends."

* * *

><p>Woooooooah, Friends!<p> 


End file.
